


i thought you were a vengeful spirit

by itisjosh



Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "ghost hunter"!wilbur, "skeptic"!techno, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Banter, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Spirit Box, different POVs, ghost!niki, not for very long dw :), techno's a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Wilbur finds the opposite of what he thought he would.It turns out well.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292
Comments: 70
Kudos: 1386





	i thought you were a vengeful spirit

"Okay, chat," Wilbur claps his hands together, sitting down in the warehouse. He finally, _finally_ got permission to go explore it. He's fairly certain that bringing Techno with him might have scared the owners into doing it, since Techno _is_ a big guy. He's not tall by any means, but he definitely looks like he could beat your ass. Wilbur grins at the camera, reaching over to switch the spirit box on. "Hello! My name is Wilbur, that's Techno. Do you think you could say our names back?" He pauses, listening to the whirring of the spirit box. He hears a stutter of a word, the tone sounding desperate. What the hell? "I'm sorry," Wilbur drops his voice a little, trying to sound as welcoming as he can. "I didn't get that. Could you say that again?"

Techno shifts uncomfortably, and it's the first time Wilbur's ever seen him uncomfortable while on location. _"H-"_ the word cuts off again. _"Hi."_ Wilbur feels his heart ache for whatever reason. The way the ghost says it is just..it's _sad_. Why are they sad? What happened to them? Wilbur was told that there was a vengeful spirit here, one that was commonly rumoured to be a demon. 

"Hi." He smiles, directing a glance over at the camera. He pulls out his phone for a second, pretending to be upset at something on the screen. 

**me** : turn off the cameras. now

"What the hell?" Wilbur plays up the bit, turning to stare at the gopro before it shuts off with a click. Techno tosses it to the side, tilting his head at him. "I..I don't feel like I should be here, Techno."

"Well," Techno sniffs, looking even more uncomfortable. " _Fuck_ , okay," he heaves a sigh, turning to look at..something. Someone? What the fuck? "I'm not ignorin' you, I just.." he sighs. "Wilbur, meet Niki. You can't see her, but she's right there," Techno motions over to an empty spot. "Hey. Hey, it's fine. You're fine, nothin' is gonna happen, don't worry. You're good." 

Wilbur blinks. "You.."

"Yeah," Techno sighs. "I got attacked by a demon when I was three, Wilbur. I've gotten used to the paranormal."

"But, you.."

"Chat loves a good skeptic," Techno smiles at him. "Niki, it's fine. Come here," he sits on the ground, turning the spirit box off. "This is Wilbur. He's the ghost hunter. No, he doesn't- sorry, bad choice of words. He goes to haunted places and talks to the spirits there. I know. I know, it's scary. But I'm used to it, alright? I can help." 

Wilbur feels _so_ many emotions, and he isn't sure if any of them are good or not. "You..what.."

"Niki's a new spirit," Techno murmurs. "She's new. Died recently. It's disorientatin'. But it's nothin' I'm not used to seein' before, Niki," his voice is softer, now. "You shouldn't be stuck here. I've got a nice place where you can go and hang out, and.." he pauses. "Why don't you go home with Wilbur? He's got two little kids who he's adopted."

"I only adopted Tommy as my little brother!" He protests. "And..what? Why would she come with me? I can't-"

Techno glares at him. "Do you want to live in this warehouse for the rest of eternity, Wilbur?" He asks. "That's what I thought. Come on," he stands back up, patting off his jeans. "Let's show you around."

* * *

"I'm scared," Niki murmurs, her voice soft. "I don't.."

"I know," Techno offers a smile. "It's a scary thing. But you're not alone, alright? You've got me, Wilbur, the other two," he gestures over to Tommy and Tubbo, who are both bothering Wilbur. "Just 'cause I'm the only one who can see you doesn't mean no one else can talk to you. You'll get better at controllin' the spirit box. And, I'm always here to translate. You're gonna be just fine, Niki. Wilbur's a big softie." 

Niki smiles for the first time, nodding. "I didn't expect to die so soon."

"No one does," Techno smiles back. "You're in good hands. Listen, I'm gonna head out," he motions to the door. "I've got a demon to go talk to. His friend is..strugglin'. Gotta go solve that problem. It'll take me a day or two, but I'll be back to check in and all that. Wilbur's a sweetheart, seriously. I've never seen him more confused or upset. He doesn't like seein' people upset, it makes him sad. Talk to him, okay? He'll talk back."

* * *

Wilbur is _so_ confused. He leans over the spirit box, quietly waiting to hear Niki's voice. He told Tommy and Tubbo about it, and he's fairly certain Techno did the same. Techno.. _the skeptic_. He never thought he'd see the day where his brother actually admitted to believing in the paranormal, let alone apparently having a _connection_ with them. "Hi, Niki," Wilbur smiles. "If my name is too hard to say entirely, you can just call me Will. Techno told me that you're nervous," he pauses, tapping his hands against the desk. "I'd be scared, too. I know you can hear me, but I don't know if you can say anything back. It's fine, you don't have to," Wilbur glances over at his guitar, smiling softly. "Do you like music, Niki?"

A long pause.

 _"Y-"_ another pause. _"Yes."_

"I'll play a song for you," he gets up, moving to grab his guitar. "This is called _I'm in Love With an E-Girl_ ," Wilbur's fingers ghosts over the strings, a bit of nervousness in his chest. It's been a while since he's played for anyone else. "Well, it's two forty-five PM. Wake up from snoring, open DMs. Can of redbull, by the bed. Vape is charge and Snapchat's read. What's popping?" Wilbur sings, smiling to himself. "What's _pooooppin'_? She's beauty, she's grace. She has a profile picture of an anime girl's face. Just a single message more, sends her rubbing up my ethernet cord-"

Wilbur pauses when he hears giggling, and he doesn't recognize it as Tommy or Tubbo's. "I wanna be the guy," he continues, grinning. "That you fall asleep on call with. I'll make you forget every guy that came before me. 'Cause I like you, and you like my attention. Let's skip to the good bit, let's consummate our internet connection." 

_"T- at's- goo- d!"_

He laughs, ducking his head. "You think so?"

_"Yes!"_

"It's just a joke song," he smiles, feeling that nervousness replaced with warmth. "It's been a bit since I've..performed."

_"-id go- od."_

"Thank you, Niki. Have you ever heard of Twitch?"

_"Y- es."_

Wilbur grins. "How would you feel about going live with me?"

* * *

It's been about a month and a half, and Wilbur's just grown more and more on her. 

"You're terrible at this," Niki tells him, hovering over his shoulder, watching as he dies in game. "This is the fifth time, Will."

"Not all of us are gods like you, Niki," Wilbur shoots back, tapping furiously on the keyboard. "What, do you want to take over for me?" 

Niki recognizes the challenge in his voice, that playful, teasing tone. "Absolutely not." She's not going to give him content to bank off of. Niki smiles to herself, watching as Wilbur heaves a sigh. 

"This is bullying," Wilbur tells her. "Of the worst degree." She laughs, floating back. Being a ghost is _awful_ , but she's gotten used to it. And being able to fly is easily one of the nicest things about being dead. 

"Whatever you say, Will." 

She's gotten used to the spirit box and how loud it is. She's gotten used to Tommy and Tubbo and Will, as well as Techno whenever he pops by. Life is..good. Well, the afterlife is good. Niki smiles, resting her head on Wilbur's shoulder. Techno told her that he isn't able to see her, but he might be able to feel her. "Niki! Did you see that? That was so good!" He grins, clapping his hands together. "Look at that MLG! That clutch! I'm so good at this game, chat. I'm good at being a ghost hunter, _and_ I'm a god at Minecraft, how does that make you feel, h- _fuck!_ "

Niki laughs when he dies again, smiling as she watches him grumble.

Being dead isn't the worst thing after all. 


End file.
